Human Nature
by DittoGirl553
Summary: Kyubi's attitude has been growing more ana more lately when a sorcerer wanders into Konoha and turns Kyubi into a human? NaruHina, SasuSaku, SuiKa
1. Chapter 1

Human Nature

Description: Kyubi has become more and more restless inside Naruto lately, his attitude as grown, there's not enough space for him to move around, and on top of that…it's mating season! What happens when Naruto gets fed up with Kyubi's attitude and urges and wants the demon out of his body ASAP! Also, a young and hansom 'sorcerer' wanders into konoha and starts to take a liking to a certain raven haired Hyuga girl…How would Kyubi react if he was turned into a rather hansom humon? Warning: if you don't like OCs, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SuiKa, ShikaTema, or NejiTen…I recommend you don't read this fanfic! (but you can if you want to!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (sadly)**

**Me: yeah! Lets start this fanfic!**

**Naruto: What's it about anyway?**

**Me: No! I shall not allow any spoilers before I start this chapter!**

**Sasuke: Why not? I mean, it's not like this is going to have a good plot line anyway! Spoiling it will do the readers a favor not to waste their time!**

**Me: Shut up and sit in the corner!**

**Sasuke: Meh… *sits in corner***

**Me: Now that's a good little emo cockatoo! **

**Naruto: …so, can you tell me what it's about now?**

**Me: You and Kyubi!**

**Naruto: Aw, seriously? That's just wrong!**

**Me: NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICKO!**

**Naruto: Oh… okay then! I just figured because of all the fan girls and their crazy ideas of-**

**Me: Do I really look like a fan girl to you, Crazy or other wise?**

**Naruto: Well, not the fan girl part, but crazy…**

**Me: …good point…**

**Warning: OCs and some OOC moments just for my amusement! ^^**

Drip… Drip…Drip…. Naruto walked further and further in his mind to the cage of Kyubi, his body was moving subconsciously, as if in a trance. Step after step he dragged himself further in the knee deep water to his destination. A large, open room with a massive jail cell one side, containing one of the world's most dangerous demons, Kyubi no Yoko.

"Ah, Naruto" the beast breathed in his deep, raspy tone. "I was wondering if you'd show up here lately, and just between us, I would call a Plummer…the water level's higher then normal."

"Yes Kyubi…" Naruto scoffed, rolling his eyes "I'm going to call a plumer to work INSIDE MY MIND!"

"You know…" The large demon chuckled "You're slipping, Naruto. If my chakra were to leak out of this cell-" he smirked, while red oozing and bubbling chakra slipped between the large iron bars and started to gather around the blonde 'jailer' and climb up his legs until it engulfed all of him "it would completely consume you…"

Naruto tried to fight off the powerful chakra that gave him this horrible burning sensation, but it was too strong, he gave in. a loud ringing sound echoed through the room as his life flashed before his eyes.

'Man my childhood really sucked' he thought before sitting up and pulling the covers off him in one swift motion, he then mashed his fist down on his alarm clock, shattering it to 100 pieces and shouted out "DARN IT KYUBI! STAY OUT OF MY DREAMS!" so loud that the people down the street could hear him clearly.

"gaaahh…." Naruto groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes "why did I set my alarm for 8? It's too early for me!" he whined, rolling off the bed.

Walking over to his dresser he shuffled through shirts, jeans, and under clothes until he ended up with a plain white tee shirt, dark blue jeans, and some orange and white sneakers rather then the regular ninja sandals. After brushing his hair a bit and brushing his teeth, Naruto bounced out the door to find some breakfast.

Naruto observed the village while walking down his usual route to Ichiraku's recently…it had become so peaceful lately! Konoha had some new residents, Karin, a fiery red headed girl who acted selfish and flirty some times, but the rest of the time she was kind and quirky! She has been staying with Sakura and they have been getting along swimmingly! Then there's Suigetsu, and Naruto was pretty sure that he was only here because Karin is. Everyone could see that he liked Karin…except, well…Karin! Sure he teased her a lot, but that was the only way he could get her attention. Finally Sasuke came back too! (after Naruto knocked some sense into him).

Before turning around the corner to the ramen shop, Naruto spotted his fair Hyuga friend, Hinata leaning against a wooden fence.

"Hinata-chaaaaan!" Naruto called, running over to the sweet girl who was shocked by the sudden mention of her name. "Hi there Hinata, what are you doing?"

"O-oh, hello Naruto-kun! I-I'm not really doing anything!"

"Hey, you're not stuttering as much as normal!"

"Y-yeah! I've been working on that! Neji-san has been helping!"

"That's good, he's not being too hard on you now, is he?"

"N-no! Neji is really kind and patient with me!"

"Well good, if he gets all arrogant again, let me know so I can whip him into shape!"

Hinata giggled softly in response and Naruto leaned back against the fence with her and started to gaze at her and observe all of her delicate features. This was the first he really noticed how attractive the girl before him really was. She had long silky indigo locks of hair and smooth, creamy pale skin. Naruto then lowered his gaze to her chest then looked up quickly.

'No! Bad Naruto! Stop being such a pervert to Hinata!" he thought to himself, 'But Naruto, she is a beautiful and developed young woman" a second, demonic voice chucked and rang through his head.

'Shut up Kyubi!' Naruto yelled back in his head.

'Oh come now, Naruto… Don't deny me of my pleasures! You know what time of the year it is.'

'Stupid mating season!'

'You honestly can't say that she's not a beautiful young woman'

With that, Naruto clutched his head in frustration and swore, 'Darn it Kyubi! Stop mixing your animal mating urges with my teen boy hormones! It's hard enough to control them already!'

It was then when Hinata noticed Naruto's fidgeting and odd behavior "Naruto-kun?" she asked in her normal soft and deeply caring voice. "Is something the matter?"

Naruto turned back over to face his concerned friend and saw the worry in her pale lavender eyes. "Hinata, I-" Naruto started to say, but was cut off by a sudden strike from above by a long silver metal staff with a moon shaped blade.

Naruto skid back and looked up to see his attacker standing on the fence pointing his staff at him. The man was tall with snow white hair and crimson eyes burning in rage at him. The man's long, black cloak blowing in the fierce and sudden cold wind that just started to blow. The wind also affected his loose, white shirt that was furiously blowing.

"Wretched Demon!" The man yelled "I will not let you harm this fair maiden!" He then leapt down and took another shot at Naruto. Naruto swiftly avoided the blade once more and took a fighting stance. The man was a good 5 to 6 inches taller then Naruto and looked at least 2 years older then him.

Hinata then ducked around the foe and held out her arms in protest. Hinata was faster then Naruto had remembered. "I wont let you hurt Naruto-kun!" She cried,

That made the man stare at her in shock.

"I don't think you know what-"

"I know what Naruto is!" Hinata interrupted "And does it really matter? Naruto's still Naruto, right? Even if there is a monster inside of him!"

Naruto and the strange man looked at Hinata, in awe at what she had just said. Her words were so passionate and her eyes fierce, Naruto had never seen her with such self confidence before, but she was never herself when standing up for others.

"I give, I give!" The man chuckled, lowering his head and holding up his hands in a surrender stance. "I only came in to prevent him from hurting you, I mean…his eyes were so lustful when-" a loud, fake cough came from Naruto because he could see where this conversation was going.

"That wasn't me, it was Kyubi!" Naruto felt a need to shout out "I get stuck with this dumb, perverted demon in my head and I get blamed for all his actions!"

'Well, you're no basket of sunshine either' Naruto heard Kyubi growl in his head, Naruto was then surprised to hear the man before him burst out in laughter, "Well, I'm sorry about that, but I do have to say that your demon has a good sense of humor! I'm Kaita by the way!" he chirped with a pleasant look on his face "and who might you be?" he asked, lifting Hinata's chin up with his folded index finger and giving into her shining eyes.

"H-h-hinata H-h-h-hyuga…" Hinata mumbled nervously, her cheeks starting to glow with a tint of pink.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto shouted out, breaking the flowering aura that started to surround the two. Naruto didn't know if it was that Kaita attacked him earlier or that he started to flirt with Hinata out of the blue, but Naruto was really starting to dislike the guy!

'Looks like somebody's stealing your girl" Kyubi demonically chuckled.

"I really hate this demon…" Naruto groaned to himself in a breathy voice.

"If you hate the demon so much, then why don't you just get rid of him?" Kaita asked, with a child-like look of curiosity plastered on his face.

"As much as I would love that, I sorta can't! Kyubi is a blood thirsty demon that killed a lot of innocent people, if he escapes, then who knows what would happen?" Naruto said uneasily.

"I think that I found a solution for that! But I would need your hokage's permission first!"

"You know about the hokage?"

"You are a village of ninjas, correct?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then excellent! I'll meet you there!" Kaita cheered while grabbing Hinatas wrists and leaping into the air. Then, much to Naruto's surprise, he did what appeared to be walking on air with Hinata, supporting her and making sure that she wouldn't fall (Howl's Moving Castle reference ^w^)

Naruto just stared at them wide eyed and jaw dropped from the shock. "WHAT IS HE, A FREAKING WIZARD?"

"Sorcerer actually!" Raita called after Naruto, then turned back to Hinata.

Naruto leapt from roof top to roof top to get to the hokage building, it would have been a whole lot easier if he could just defy gravity like Kaita! 'Stupid show-off!' Naruto thought while leaping in the window to see Tsunade, Hinata and Kaita conversing.

"That plan is actually very good!" Tsunade gushed with a shocked/impressed tone in her voice.

"It should work!" Hinata agreed, nodding her head.

"Good to see we came to a conclusion!" Naruto blurted, making his presence known.

"Ah, Naruto!" Tsunade sighed, turning to see him "Good timing! We can't tell you our plan because Kyubi would hear it, but it involves Kyubi being released from you without any pain or death to either of you!"

"Sounds good to me! Naruto chirped hopping off of the window seal, "When do we start?"

"Right now!" Kaita said as Hinata walked over to Tsunade. He then slammed his staff down onto the floor, and the cold breeze from before blew through the room. Merlin's circle then appeared glowing blue on the floor around Naruto and the room disappeared and turned to numerous different colors and beautiful backgrounds.

The area was first outer space, just above earth. Then they were in the artic, beautiful glaciers of ice and snow as far as the eye could see. Next was the desert, the heat became un-bearable in a matter of moments. The ocean came next with the crashing waves, salty air and sea spray but rather then changing scenery immediately they went under the water to see the beauty of the reefs

Though they were wet, they all could breath just fine under the water, watching their air bubbles float up to the surface.

The background then changed to a luscious green forest, and then a soft and peaceful open field. Once in the field, Naruto started to glow orange before splitting into two people. One person was Naruto, spiky blonde hair and tan skin with whisker birthmarks. But the other looked nothing like Naruto, he had shaggy orange hair with long, bunny like fox ears sprouting from his head and a long orange fox tail hung out from his pants. His skin was almost as pale as Hinata's and he had glowing red eyes. The two then closed their eyes.

Moments later, the room returned, the Merlin's circle disappeared and the wind stopped blowing. Both boys opened their eyes, to take a look at their surroundings. The red head then looked at his pale, human hands, then started to panic. He observed every inch of himself that he could see then shouted out "YOU!" pointing to Kaita "You turned me into a human, didn't you?" He then lifted the poor sorcerer off the ground with one hand by his shirt coller.

"I'm sorry Kyubi" Kaita choked "B-but you would be too dangerous running around as a demon! This is the only way you could remain free and still be alive! You're lucky we didn't turn you into a cat or something! (we would have but Hinata convinced us otherwise)"

"Now put the poor boy down!" Tsunade groaned "Here, see what you look like as a human!"

She tossed a small mirror at him, which he had to drop Kaita to catch. "Well, I do look pretty good as a human!" He smirked while admiring himself in the small compact mirror.

"Yeah, yeah…now stop gloating, you're not that hot!" Naruto growled.

"Well, were going to need some people to watch Kyubi , to make sure that he doesn't get into any trouble…So Naruto, Hinata and wizard boy…"

"I'm a sorcerer!"

"Same difference! Anyways, you three take care of him and just make sure he stays out of trouble."

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata agreed while the two boys were obviously not thrilled about playing the babysitter role.

Kyubi then walked over to Hinata and turned his head to the side "I don't get it" he said "That Kaita guy mumbled something about you convincing them otherwise about turning me into a cat…why would you?"

"Well, even though you committed a unforgivable crime of many murders…you were being controlled, right?"

"I was! By this masked man!"

"That and…you being a demon, you must have always been transferred from body to body, always confined. Everyone disserves freedom, right?" Hinata said that without stuttering once, her voice as sincere and strong as when she was talking about Naruto.

Kyubi froze, never once had anyone ever thought about him! He was just a monster, nobody had ever considered about what he would want, if he had feelings, they would just use his power without a second thought that he so generously supplied. Nobody even thanked him for it!

But now, this girl thought about what he wanted, his freedom, she even considered that he had no control over his body during the attack! She was so kind to him for no apparent reason!

For the first time, Kyubi felt warm inside…he actually wanted to smile. Could one girl have such a strong affect on him? He felt a small and barely noticeable blush form in his cheeks, but none the less it was there! Could Hinata be his first friend?

**Me: Wow, that took longer then expected!**

**Sasuke: How come I wasn't in this chapter?**

**Me: Who told you that you could leave the corner?**

**Sasuke: Nobody… *goes back to the corner***

**Me: Just be glad that I included you in the chapter!**

**Kyubi: Why did you have to make me a freaken' human?**

**Kaita: What happened to "Well, I do look pretty good as a human"?**

**Kyubi: Shut up!**

**Hinata: What are they fighting about?**

**Me: You know, I'm not quite sure…**

**Sakura: Hey! I wasn't in this chapter either!**

**Me: Relax, you're in the story! Sheesh! You and Sasuke are both so touchy!**

**Sakura: Well, …beh!**

**Naruto: Wow, everyone here is an idiot!**

**Me: Well that wasn't very nice Naruto! For that you need to do the R&R thingy!**

**Naruto: What R&R thing?**

**Me: You know, when you say "please R&R!"**

**Naruto: Why would you do that? You just said it!**

**Me: Curse you Naruto! Curse you! **

**Naruto: ^w^**

**2nd disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I DO own Kaita!**

**Look, I know I said that there woukld be NaruHina, but it was sorta NaruHina-ish towards the beginning of the chat…..There will be more of that in the next chapter! **


	2. Author's notice

**Umm Yes, hello people….**

**This has taken me forever to say, but the newer chapters that I've been trying to**

**download forever now won't save on my computer or the site so I'm going to have **

**to cancel this fic.**

**I can try to do a remade version of this, but no promises!**

**Sorry again**

**- DittoGirl553**


End file.
